


Los ángeles caminan entre nosotros.

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un asesino suelto, un cuerpo calcinado, un hombre destruido y otros dos que intentan unir los cabos sueltos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los ángeles caminan entre nosotros.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdrelBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/gifts).



.

.

El cuerpo en el techo…

Las llamas ardiendo…

Su padre gritando…

Su hermano llorando...

.

Esta escena, se ha repetido en su cabeza de manera constante cada que cierra los ojos, más en los momentos que no se halla en compañía de su hermano. Cómo si de una señal se tratara, un amargo designio, presagio de lo que tarde o temprano, volverá a suceder.

Dean se lleva las manos al puente de la nariz, presiona la superficie y permanece otro rato mirando el techo de la habitación que rentó para esa noche, la cama de junto está vacía, desde hacía seis meses, siempre lo está.

Él y Sam decidieron separar sus caminos. Sangre demoníaca es una cosa, con facilidad tolerable, pero que su hermano se rebaje a beber de ella, es algo que jamás le perdonará. Cierra los ojos, suelta un bufido, su estómago se queja, han pasado horas, no solo de su ultimo trabajo, sino de su ultima hamburguesa.

La escena de su muerte se repite en su cabeza. No sabe por qué la ha estado llamando tanto pero sabe que la extraña y que le hace falta, que mamá entendería por qué no soporta la idea de que Sammy cruzara la línea, aunque posiblemente no entendería el que él, se hubiera convertido en el esclavo del diablo.

Mira a su madre arder en el techo con las manos enterradas en el yeso, las piernas dobladas dolorosamente y las ropas de cama impregnadas de sangre, esa comenzó a correr en el vientre y se extendió desde ahí hasta alcanzar sus piernas, las manos, sus dorados cabellos, luego todo fue fuego, humo, dolor, llanto y miedo.

.

—¡Llévate a Sammy!

—¡No!

—¡Dean, hazme obedece!

—¡Mamá, mamá!

Su padre quería que tomara a Sammy, pero él no podía dejar de verla, sus ojos bañados en llanto, las manos aferradas a la pared…

Y la sangre corriendo…

Si, siempre corriendo.

.

—Dean…

—¡No! ¡Suéltame, dije que no quiero!

—¡Dean!

El recuerdo es tan vívido que le cuesta trabajo reconocer que la voz que escucha no pertenece a su padre. Esta es insistente, demandante pero también conciliadora. Él no responde de manera inmediata, aún quiere ver a su madre, aspirar el olor a cabellos, carne y sangre quemada. La sangre de ojos amarillos, mezclada con la de su madre, un olor pútrido que recuerda ahora de su estadía en el infierno. A la voz que le aclama se une una mano, él suelta un respingo, acompañado de un juramento.

—¡Jodido infierno contigo, Cas! —el ángel está a escasos milímetros de su rostro, sus penetrantes ojos azules sobre los propios y su estremecedora y suave calma. Lejos de apartarse afianza el agarre que decidió ofrecer sobre su hombro diestro, él es consciente hasta este momento de que su respiración es agitada y tiene el cuerpo bañado en sudor, cuando consigue tranquilizarse, le ofrece una inclinación de rostro que el otro acepta como señal de que puede dejarlo.

—¿Cómo…?—es lo primero que pregunta, luego de volver a llevarse las manos al rostro e intentar aclarar la mente.

—Te escuché…—responde el ángel buscando un lugar medianamente decente donde sentarse.

La habitación aparte de escueta está poblada por peligrosa cantidad de botellas vacías de cerveza, una hamburguesa a medio terminar, un par de mudas de ropa entre la cama de junto y el piso, además de toda una pared repleta de recortes de periódico que debieron constituir su ultimo trabajo.

—¿Me estabas acosando?—se queja el cazador abiertamente, cuando las imágenes de su muerte al fin se han disipado.

—Yo te saqué del infierno, creí que habías entendido que es mi trabajo mantenerte…

—Vigilado. —corta el hilo de la conversa con algo de fastidio y procede a sentarse con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera, Cas se ha acomodado sobre la esquina de la cama conjunta, la gabardina por detrás de su cuerpo, la corbata apenas atada a la altura del cuello. Dean siente el impulso de levantarse y atársela debidamente o mejor quitársela. Los ángeles que prometen en las escrituras, no deberían vestir de manera tan desgarbada.

—Cumplí tu primera orden. —comenta después de su pausa.

—¿Perdón? —los modos de actuar de Castiel el ochenta y nueve por ciento de las veces lo sacan de sus casillas.

—Mantener mi distancia, dijiste que debía respetar tu espacio personal y lo hice, pero después te escuché llamarme. —él casi se cae de la cama, el ángel vuelve a mirarlo como si él fuera, de lo prohibido, lo divino.

—Yo no recuerdo…—protesta a manera de defensa, subiendo la voz algunos decibeles e intentando recordar si alguna de esas botellas aún tiene algo de líquido en ella.

—No estabas aquí, Dean. Por lo tanto es correcta tu afirmación, llamabas a tu madre, la cual te encomendó a mi.

—¿¡Qué!? —Salta de la cama, Castiel imita un gesto tan humano, tan malditamente humano que él se pregunta de quién lo habrá aprendido.

—Tu madre te dijo que los ángeles cuidarían de ti, ¿No es cierto?

—¡Oh, por favor! No me vengas ahora, conque tú me has observado durante toda mi puñetera…

—Cuidado, —corrige tranquilamente. —a la distancia prudente, si.

—¡¿Y dónde estabas el día que ella murió?! ¡¿Cuando fui devorado vivo hasta ser arrastrado al infierno?! ¡¿Dónde está esa supuesta protección y cuidado, maldito bastardo?! —su exabrupto crece a un nivel tal que sus manos se han cerrado sobre la gabardina del otro, levantándolo de la cama, como si quisiera besarlo, cuando lo único verdadero es que quiere arrojarlo al piso y golpearlo. Los ojos de Castiel siguen encima de él, apenas si hace ademán de querer o poder defenderse. Si lo arrojara sobre el piso, como él quiere y que de hecho puede, bastarían diez minutos para que le rompiera el alma a golpes, pero por alguna razón se detiene. Aspira su aroma, el ángel huele a nada, a veces se le antoja como agua estancada, esa que se escapa de entre tus dedos, cada que quieres tomarla.

—Estaba en el cielo, observando. Al igual que todos los ángeles, arcángeles, querubines y serafines. No se nos permite bajar a la tierra, ni tampoco intervenir en cuestiones terrenas. Mi presencia aquí, en este momento se debe a todo lo que ustedes, los Winchester han hecho.

El equilibrio se ha roto, las normas son otras. Si tu pregunta es, si pude evitar que murieran, la respuesta es, no. No poseo la habilidad de Miguel para desterrar demonios, pero ofrecí una oración por ti y por ella.

—Y eso de qué me sirve…—piensa de manera inmediata, pero se lo calla. Cas no tiene la culpa de sus noches de insomnio, de su poca comida y la mucha bebida, suelta el agarre que ejerce contra él, el ángel se va de espaldas a la cama y él lo observa caer con los brazos extendidos a los lados y una gracia celestial que se le antoja divina, cree ver un amago de sus transparentes alas, estas son blancas, relucientes y hermosas. Si él fuera un ser casto quizá pudiera tocarlas, pero en su haber, ha asesinado singular numero de criaturas, entre benévolas y malévolas, además está el ser el torturador personal del diablo. Eso debió sumarle puntos a la oscuridad de su alma. Si él se atreviera a tocarlo, tiene la seguridad de que oscurecería sus alas. Sus ojos se volverían oscuros, la profundidad y el misticismo, la apacible calma, desparecería en él, y aún no se cree capaz de caer tan bajo. Sus piernas están apostadas a ambos lados de las del otro, su respiración normalizada, aunque el corazón late desbocado, quiere saber el por qué, pero el ángel no deja demasiados momentos para la reflexión.

—¿Es eso lo que te molesta?

—¿Si digo que sí, te irás?

—Lo haría, pero no pareces querer que me vaya…—sonríe a la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Impertinente, eso es lo que se le ocurre que es y sin embargo, agradece que esté aquí.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, Cas

—¿La separación con Sam? ¿La búsqueda de Lilith? ¿El inminente Apocalipsis?

—Los sueños, acerca de mi madre…—el ángel hizo una pausa en su discurso, su gesto se mostró reflexivo y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en él. Dean tenía oscuras sombras en el rostro, las líneas de expresión se le marcaban más tanto en la frente amplia como en el rabillo de los ojos, pensó que sería prudente darle un poco de intimidad pero tan pronto como lo pensó el otro amenazó.

—Sacas tu plumeado trasero de aquí y te arrepentirás.

—¿Sugieres que hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudarte?

—Sólo quédate y no hables. —el ángel enmudeció, el cazador volvió a tenderse de costado en su cama, necesitaba recuperar las horas de sueño perdido, más si con eso conseguía obtener la fortaleza interna para embarcarse en otra pelea.

Los demonios estaban de fiesta por todo el mundo pero específicamente parecían ensañarse con los Estados Unidos, había encontrado reportes de muertes sin resolver en una zona rural de Kansas, iría para allá a la mañana siguiente, o tarde, dependiendo de a que hora consiguiera un poco de…

Cas comenzó a tararear una nana de cuna. Su recipiente, Jimmy había entonado canciones así para tranquilizar a su hija, ella le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, Dean parecía temerle a su historia, como sea, después de unos quince o veinte minutos, su compañero de alcoba se durmió.

La respiración suave, el calor de su cuerpo, el movimiento ocular. Todo eso, en conjunto, le decía que al fin estaba teniendo un buen sueño, él saco su teléfono celular dispuesto a leer las Revelaciones o jugar Candy Crush hasta que la batería se agotara pero pronto comenzó a percibir cierta turbación en el ambiente. Se levantó de su sitio, se dirigió a la ventana, las cortinas estaban corridas, las echo a un lado con suavidad. Las calles oscuras y desiertas, el pavimento sucio, cubierto por una fina capa de aguanieve.

—¿Un espectro? —se preguntó a sí mismo, estudiando más profundamente el exterior. Desde su posición no se veía mucho, el poste de luz en la esquina comenzó a titilar, sabía por los Winchester que clase de cosas esperar de un espectro, a su vez sabía como actuar, pero dudaba que hubiera tiempo de cubrir las ventanas con sal, además de la puerta.

Él era un ángel, bastaría con anunciar su presencia para que lo que fuera que estuviera ahí desapareciera.

Salió por diecisiete minutos y tres segundos, de eso está perfectamente seguro, más cuando regresó, su compañero de cuarto volvía a estallar en gritos y no era el único.

—¡Maldición contigo y tu incapacidad de permanecer donde se te necesita, Castiel!

—Ya hemos hablado sobre como referirte a un emisario del cielo.

—¿Cielo? ¡Parece que arriba de nosotros ha decidido desatarse el infierno! —su declaración era cierta, los gritos de los inquilinos del motel superaban con creces a los de las ánimas del purgatorio.

Su acompañante era valioso, no solo por ser Cazador, sino por ser el encomendado a él desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo sacó de ahí sin pedir permiso, únicamente colocó una mano sobre su hombro y al siguiente parpadeo ya estaban afuera, viendo junto a los demás inquilinos el maldito edificio arder hasta casi alcanzar los cimientos.

Dean dedicó su tiempo libre a observar a los bomberos trabajar y soltar una letanía de maldiciones, él ocupo el suyo en sentir el estremecimiento y dolor de un ser, semejante a los suyos.

El hombre recién llegado gritaba en alto el nombre de una mujer, llevaba en las manos una bolsa plástica de la tienda del autoservicio, el contenido rápidamente termino en el piso, tan pronto como los trabajadores apagaron el fuego y el lugar del origen resultó ser la habitación donde se hospedaban.

—¡No, Dios mío, no! ¡Mary, no!

Dean se puso casi tan pálido como el papel, ese era el nombre de su madre.

Los demás afectados comenzaron a diseminarse por el rededor, el dueño del lugar estaba hablando con la policía, el hombre que observaba se arrojo junto con sus compras al piso.

Los empleados del gobierno bajaban ahora, un cuerpo en el interior de una bolsa negra.

—¡No, no puede estar sucediendo esto! ¡No puede!

La bolsa estaba cerrada y colocada entre el hombro y la espalda de uno de los bomberos, el hombre en el piso y al que aparentemente todos decidieron ignorar, balbuceaba cosas acerca de ella.

—No puede, no pudo…ella está embarazada y esta es nuestra Luna de Miel…íbamos a estar por siempre juntos, hasta que la muerte…

Dean prestó atención a esta parte de su discurso, las ventajas de dormir vestido, eran que conservaba su identificación falsa del FBI en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, se aproximó a él con cautela, tratando de no ser rudo. El sujeto estaba mal, verdaderamente devastado y lo cansado y derrotado de su cuerpo, sólo servía para reafirmar este hecho.

—Lo siento, soy el agente Mike Wilkes…

—No me importa quien seas…—respondió raudamente. Los bomberos terminaron de bajar el cuerpo, lo colocaron sobre el piso y antes de entonar nada, el hombre se anunció a sí mismo como su esposo. John Watson, médico cirujano, ocasionalmente colaborador con el departamento de policía en Londres, Inglaterra.

—Correcto, Doctor Watson, esto puede ser duro para usted, pero necesitamos que…

—¡Sólo descubran su cuerpo! —los oficiales se sintieron ligeramente agredidos.

En las tragedias, te encontrabas con toda clase de personas. Dean Winchester lo sabía bien. Su padre se había mostrado agresivo, colérico, casi se va a los golpes contra cualquiera que pidiera verlo, pero al recordarse a sí mismo que estaba con ellos, su semblante cambió. Se entrego a la desesperación una vez se encontraron a solas, lloró sobre el sillón del sucio hotel que rentaron. Desde ese momento, Dean supo que sus vidas cambiarían para siempre. No los llevó con un familiar cercano, tampoco con sus amigos, para ser honestos, hasta hace unos años, él estaba totalmente convencido de que su padre, no tenía familiares o amigos cercanos, pero se equivocó.

El jefe del escuadrón de Bomberos descubrió el cuerpo, calcinado, como debía estar pero en una posición que los hizo pensar lo peor. Ángel y Cazador intercambiaron miradas, mientras su nuevo amigo, gritaba, lloraba y se encerraba en sí mismo.

Los oficiales comenzaron a pedir datos, identificaciones, motivo de su estadía en los Estados Unidos, el médico no llevaba nada consigo más allá de un teléfono celular y una identificación de su lugar de trabajo. "Hospital San Barts" Se encontraban en Minnesota con motivo de su Luna de miel, eran recién casados, ella dijo tener familia en ese condado. Su madre era francesa, falleció a los pocos meses de darla a luz por lo que su padre decidió llevarla a Inglaterra. Comenzar desde cero, era lo mismo que querían ellos, John deseaba que Mary pudiera conectarse un poco más con su familia, Dean comenzó a sospechar que quizá esa conexión, fue la que la asesinó.

—Ojos amarillos debió tener su interés puesto en ella.

—No creo que ese Demonio tuviera algo que ver con esto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque está muerto.

—Yo también lo estuve y heme aquí.

—El modus operandi no es el mismo. —acotó el ángel.

—¿Desde cuando eres experto en descifrar escenas del crimen?

—Soy observador, detalle que desde siempre se te escapa, además de eso, tuve la sensación de que había espectros rondando la zona.

—¿Por eso te fuiste?

—Quería asegurarme.

—Para tu información, genio. Si crees que hay espectros lo último que debes hacer, es dejarme dormido.

—No te comprendo…—Dean interrumpió su perorata, los oficiales querían llevarse al médico en custodia y eso era algo que él no les podía permitir.

—¡Hey! Un segundo.

—¡Apártese, amigo! Esto no es un espectáculo.

—FBI —gritó a los cuatro vientos, levantando el pecho, pavoneándose como solamente un Winchester, sabía hacer. —¿Quieres reconsiderar ese tono de voz que estás usando conmigo, amigo?

—¿Qué hace un Federal aquí?

—Trabajo encubierto que no te compete. Ahora, creo que este hombre ya ha sufrido lo suficiente, déjenlo en paz. Mañana se presentará en la jefatura, pueden llevarse el cuerpo a la morgue, pero es todo lo que…

—No —interrumpió el aludido.

—¿Perdón? —agregó Dean, sintiéndose sumamente molesto.

—No van a llevarse a mi esposa y no van a tocar la escena del crimen, hasta que llegue mi compañero.

—¿De qué estás...?—comenzó a cuestionar Dean, acercándose al rubio que lo miraba como si le prestara atención por primera vez.

—Como dije, ocasionalmente trabajo en conjunto con el Gobierno Británico, mi colega es un Detective Consultor, único en el mundo. Y en cuanto a la autopsia, estoy más que calificado para efectuarla yo mismo.

—Usted no tiene autoridad…—interrumpió otro de los presentes.

—Déjeme hacer una llamada y le garantizo que tendré toda la maldita autoridad del mundo. —el británico se hizo a un lado con su teléfono móvil, los Bomberos decidieron que por su parte ya habían terminado, el oficial de policía se dirigió a Dean.

—¿Puedo tener su número de placa y el nombre de su superior, agente?

—Aquí tiene la placa y mi superior es el Capitán Diggle, oficina de Washington, D.C

—¿No está muy lejos de casa?

—¿No tiene un cuerpo en algún sitio que calentar? —el oficial le hizo una advertencia con la mirada, Dean le sonrió socarronamente, necesitaba una buena pelea o una merecida follada. Lo que sea que le arrebatara primero las pesadillas que hacían referencia a su madre o la horrible sensación de que la historia se repetía ante sus ojos pero con un significado que le resultaba imposible de discernir.

—¿Quién de ustedes dos se supone que está a cargo? —inquirió el agraviado con expresión sombría en el rostro. El oficial le cedió los honores a Dean, éste carraspeó por lo bajo y tomó el celular que le era ofrecido.

—Agente Especial Mike Wilkes, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? —un estremecedor silencio, seguido de una voz elegante y pausada.

—¿Entiendo que su nombre verdadero es o está relacionado con John Winchester?

—¿Cómo…?

—El hombre que está junto a usted es un buen amigo mío, hágalo sentir cómodo en lo que su colega se presenta. Tendrá acceso total a todo lo que requiera, supongo que sus "aptitudes" podrán conseguirle algo de intimidad para efectuar la autopsia, en cuanto a la escena del crimen, haga que los agentes que sí lo son la mantengan a buen resguardo. A mi hermano no le gusta que toquen o se acerquen a menos de dos metros de cualquier cosa que pertenezca a la escena de un crimen, ¿Quedó claro? —Dean sudó frío y tembló ligeramente de la cabeza a los pies, el médico se sintió aliviado con eso, lo miró de manera frívola e impersonal. A sus ojos, Dean no debía ser más que un molesto peón que se interponía entre él y la razón de la muerte de su mujer.

—¿Debería repetir lo que he dicho, Señor Winchester o quizá prefiera que me ponga en contacto con el FBI para que proceda la orden de arresto que hay sobre usted?

—Perdón, ¿Quién…?

—Mi nombre no tiene importancia, lo único que debería saber, es que tengo ojos y oídos en todo el mundo que estoy enterado de quien es y de lo que hace y que el Detective enviado, colaborará con usted en caso de que la muerte de la Señora Watson resulte ser algo que entre en su jurisdicción. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

—Correcto, ¿Puedo saber al menos el nombre del Detective?

—Se presentará a si mismo en cuanto llegue, si necesito algo mas de usted, me pondré en contacto. Ahora, atienda las órdenes del Capitán Watson y por cierto. Si me entero de que le produce el mas mínimo agravio, esos dos cargos de homicidio que tiene, pasarán a ser diez. —la llamada se cortó en este punto, Dean tuvo el impulso de arrojar el celular al piso, sacar la Colt y volarle la tapa de los sesos al primer hijo de perra que se atravesara en su campo visual pero en cuanto giró sobre la punta de sus zapatos y vio al esposo de la víctima, mirando el cuerpo como si con el se le fuera la vida, todos sus instintos, toda su maldad, todos los oscuros designios que manifestó en el infierno se esfumaron, y no fue el único.

Castiel se arrodilló junto a él, a la distancia prudente, colocó una mano sobre su hombro diestro, de la misma manera que hacía unos minutos había efectuado con él y pronunció.

—Lamento tu pérdida, hermano. ¿Cuánto tiempo de gestación tenía?

—Tres semanas…—el rostro del hombre palideció aún más y se cubrió de llanto, Castiel volvió a presionar su hombro, pero se apartó después de terminar el contacto.

—Es una horrible tragedia.

—Es un horrible mundo. —respondió el militar para después volver a doblarse sobre sí mismo, Dean no sabía si darle intimidad o devolverle el condenado teléfono, no tuvo que pensar demasiado, el aparato comenzó a vibrar en el interior de su mano, sobre la pantalla aparecieron un par de iniciales "S.H"

—Siento interrumpir, pero…—el aludido asintió, mostrándose sumamente aliviado al reconocer la identidad de quien lo llamaba.

Él volvió a dirigirse al oficial de la policía.

—Lleven el cuerpo a la morgue, dispongan todo para que el Doctor Watson efectúe la autopsia, en cuanto a la escena, tengo ordenes de que no se toque nada. —el oficial que en un principio no parecía nada colaborador, ahora se mostró sumamente cooperativo.

—Es curioso que lo diga, agente Wilkes, tengo las mismas ordenes de mi superior. Se acordonará la zona y habrá cuatro oficiales custodiando y aguardando al Detective enviado.

—¿Le dieron un nombre?

.

—Sherlock…

—John…—el hombre al otro lado de la línea guardó silencio. No tenía palabras, toda la sapiencia, toda la ciencia, todo lo almacenado en su Palacio mental, no servía para nada.

—Dame un segundo. —solicitó el otro. —Van a…voy a subir con ellos en la ambulancia.

—Lo lamento.—John soltó algo de aire en ese momento. Habría podido jurar que el universo se detuvo, pero todo continuaba su marcha, miró por el rabillo del ojo a los agentes que lo auxiliaron. El que se decía llamar Wilkes era un auténtico patán, el oficial Harper un perfecto inepto pero afortunadamente, estaba también ese otro sujeto. El único que no se presentó con una presuntuosa placa en las manos o su cargo oficial como primer nombre. Ese lo miró también, llevaba una gabardina caqui, camisa blanca y corbata negra a juego, su piel era clara y tanto los cabellos como su barba castaño claro, estos enmarcaban unos ojos azules tan profundos e intensos que le hicieron soltar un ligero respingo.

—¿Sigues ahí, todo está bien, John?—preguntó el detective que recién entraba en el vehículo que lo llevaría al aeropuerto.

Estaría con John en un promedio de seis horas, tiempo suficiente para que aquel efectuara la autopsia o ambos, se pusieran al tanto.

El médico carraspeo, se estaba disculpando o despidiendo de alguien, posiblemente de los oficiales que lo ayudaron con el caso. Sherlock se reprendió a sí mismo de manera interna, Mary no era un cuerpo más en la mesa, el suyo no era un caso más que archivar y olvidar en el baúl de su piso y su muerte con toda seguridad, no estaría jamás en las publicaciones del Doctor Watson, era un asunto privado, concerniente a la familia y es por eso que no pegó un grito cuando supo que su colega y mejor amigo, se había comunicado con el "Gobierno Británico Holmes" antes que con él.

—Aquí estoy…—escuchó el sonido de las puertas de la ambulancia cerrarse y después el suave rumor del motor. John volvió a vaciar los pulmones, él lo hizo de manera igual en el interior de su taxi. Las tribulaciones iniciales llegaron por fin a un acuerdo, se aclaró la garganta y solicitó.

—Cierra los ojos John, no quiero que escuches nada que no sea el sonido de mi voz y no quiero que hables con nadie que no sea yo. —su amigo bufó como toda respuesta, él se acomodó un poco mejor en su asiento, colocó el altavoz y cerró la ventanita que le separaba del conductor a fin de permitirse un poco más de intimidad.

—Quiero que comiences por el principio, ¿Qué hacían en Minnesota, creí que irían a la propiedad de mis padres en Francia?

—Muy encantador de su parte prestarnos todo un Viñedo, pero sucede que con tu "revelación" Mary y yo decidimos que nuestra Luna de Miel debía tener mayor significado, quería conocerla mejor, que nuestro hijo…—la voz se le quebró en este punto, Sherlock se obligó a ser cortés y no insistir en el punto.

—De acuerdo, llegaron a Minnesota, ¿Cuándo?

—Esta misma noche, descendimos del avión a las 10:00pm, rentamos un auto y nos turnamos para conducir hasta que llegamos aquí.

—¿Qué zona específicamente es esa?

—Condado de Beltrani, al norte de Minnesota, muy cerca del lago Red, la madre de Mary creció y falleció aquí o al menos eso era lo que su padre le relató. Queríamos ver la salida del sol a la orilla del lago pero a medida que nos aproximábamos Mary se comenzó a sentir muy cansada, se llevó las manos al vientre, soltó un leve jadeo. Sé que era muy pronto para que tuviera dolores pero aún así, yo no quise exponerla, aparcamos en el primer motel que encontramos a paso. "La petite prière"

—La pequeña plegaria. —interrumpió el Consultor. —El pequeño infierno. —acotó el médico y su compañero, no lo corrigió.

—Eran las 2:45am cuando la pesadilla inició. Estábamos acostados, uno junto al otro, yo rodeándola con los brazos, uno a la altura de su pecho, el otro sobre el vientre, sentía su calor, los latidos del corazón, imaginaba nuestra vida juntos. Aunque puede que eso fuera mas bien un presagio, dado que en el sueño, primero estaba yo, luego estaba ella.

Su encantadora sonrisa, los dorados cabellos y un vestido blanco, similar al de la boda aunque sin tanto brocado, ella me miraba a mi, extendía su mano a mi, pero yo no podía alcanzarla. Había un prado a nuestro alrededor, el pasto verde, diminutas flores de las que se me escapa el nombre, pero con toda seguridad tu tendrás todo un estudio sobre ellas en algún lado, Mary me dio la espalda, yo grité su nombre, luego ella el mío, pero ya no era un sueño.

Mary me despertó, con suavidad al principio y después con un poco de rudeza, dijo que se sentía enferma y que al parecer, yo sufría pesadillas, le dije que eso era absurdo, ella señaló mi perlada frente, luego preguntó, si no estaría soñando contigo. Con tu caída, Sherlock. —el aludido carraspeó y sintió la sangre helarse en el interior de sus venas.

—Algunas heridas jamás sanan.

Había comentado Mycroft horas después de su "regreso" ellos estaban en su oficina, charlando escuetamente, su hermano fumando de tanto en tanto, él aprovechando sus pausas para beber bourbon de su vaso.

—¿Recuerdas lo mucho que me asusté, cuando creí que te morías ese asqueroso antro? —rodó los ojos y ultimó su trago por toda respuesta.

—¿Lo recuerdas, querido hermano? —él asintió desinteresadamente, luego Mycroft dio una profunda calada a su pitillo y prosiguió. —Porque lo que yo experimenté, no es ni la décima parte de lo que sufrió el Doctor al creerte muerto.

Tú aislaste el factor humano de todo tu plan, no lo consideraste necesario, sólo un sociópata, no lo consideraría necesario. En tu ecuación, sólo bastaba con que él estuviera vivo y tú libraras al mundo de la mente criminal más malévola que hasta ahora has conocido, pero eso no sucedió así.

John regresó a las terapias con su psiquiatra, regresó a los terrores nocturnos, regresó a recorrer las calles abstraído en sí mismo, apoyado de su bastón, hasta el buen día en que la conoció.

—Pfft…—desestimó él, su hermano arrugó el ceño y apagó el cigarro en el cenicero. Volvió a acercarle las fotos que consiguió de ambos, elegantemente vestidos, informales, sobrios, de todas las maneras posibles parecían encajar perfectamente bien, la sonrisa de su Doctor era auténtica, pero no era como la que recordaba en él, había algo de tristeza en ella. Una que quizá desearía eliminar, convirtiéndola en su esposa.

—Necesito verlo.

—¿Comprendes las implicaciones de tus actos?

—Por supuesto que lo hago, no tengo diez años.

—¿De verdad? Porque pareces creer que es perfectamente normal, desaparecer por tres años de su vida y luego volver de la nada a irrumpir en ella.

—Es John…

—Es un ser humano Sherlock, tú tienes la fantasía de que hay algo diferente en él, pero no es así, lo he observado, como me pediste que hiciera, a través de mis agentes y de nuestros "conocidos" todos lo vieron romperse día tras día, acudir a tu tumba, hablarle a tu nombre, hasta que el dolor se volvió tan elevado que lo único sensato fue poner distancia entre ambos. Rentó su viejo piso en el barrio más pobre y distante de la City, hacía cerca de dos horas de ahí a su trabajo, pero todo eso cambió la tarde que Mary Morstan se ofreció a llevarlo.

—Controladora. —acotó él observando su fotografía. —Obsesiva, admitiré que es sexy aunque si va por un doctor, que a parte de todo es su jefe, con toda seguridad ha de ser presuntuosa.

—Sherlock…—interrumpió su hermano, arrebatándole la imagen.

—¡¿Qué?! —escupió él, comenzando a sentirse frustrado.

—Debes entender que tú dejaste cicatrices y heridas sangrantes y que fue la señorita Morstan quien gentilmente las suturó.

—Bien, pues ya no tendrá que hacerlo…yo estoy de regreso.

.

—¿Sherlock?

—¿Si? —Cada vez que tocaban el tema de su "caída" él se quedaba callado. Sabía que era su culpa, que fue por mano propia que todo lo que prometió Moriarty se hiciera realidad. Él arrancó el corazón de su pecho sangrante, lo arrebató y estrujó con sus manos desnudas, dejó un hueco vacío, que era el mismo que Mary habitó y reconstruyó.

—No estaba soñando contigo ¿de acuerdo? era con ella, con mi dulce y bella esposa en su vestido blanco.

—¿Hubo algún detalle especial en ese sueño? —John se concentra con la voz rota y el celular temblando en el interior de su mano. Evoca el rostro de Mary, lucía sereno, radiante en un principio, más cuando se volteó, alcanzo a vislumbrar un ligero amago de tristeza. Algo estaba mal con ella, fue por eso que la llamó, gritó su nombre pero en el sueño, le dio la impresión de que no podía escucharlo, no podía seguirla.

Allá a donde fuera, él no podía seguirla.

—Nada que consiga recordar ahora, como mencioné, me dijo que se sentía enferma y yo salí de la habitación para conseguir sopa, galletas saladas y un poco de té.

Besé su frente antes de irme, ella me sonrió embotada aún por el sueño, luego se abrazó a sí misma y a nuestro hijo. Su vientre se veía aún plano, su cuerpo idéntico al de la mujer que amo. De no ser por ti, posiblemente en una semana más nos habríamos enterado, ella no se sentía mal, hasta antes de la boda, Mary no mostró ningún signo de sentirse mal.

Al salir, la calle estaba desierta, sentí un frío helado que me caló los huesos, cerré mi chaqueta y anduve con paso rápido por la acera, no quise molestarme en llevar el auto, sabes que me gusta caminar a elevadas horas de la noche.

Mirar el cielo, contemplar las estrellas en lugar de ver cabezas nucleares y armas de guerra, escuchar la sonoridad de la paz. En ese momento, recuerdo bien que no se escuchaba nada, fuera de mis pasos, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada.

—¿Grillos? ¿Animales nocturnos? ¿Autos sobre la autopista?

—Nada Sherlock, estoy completa y totalmente seguro. Tararee en mi mente la melodía que escribiste para nosotros, el sonido de tu violín fue lo que me acompañó hasta que llegué al autoservicio, ahí el ambiente se sintió distinto.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé explicarlo, como si hubiera estado caminando entre penumbra y de pronto todo se aclarara, recuerdo que la iluminación lastimó mis ojos y que dudé por un segundo de los motivos que me llevaron ahí, luego el dependiente preguntó que quería y yo realicé mi pedido.

A esas horas de la madrugada las puertas están cerradas, te lo entregan todo a través de una ventanilla y así fue como obtuve dos sobres de sopa instantánea, un paquete de galletas, platos, cucharas, vasos desechables, además de una botella de agua, porque según creí recordar, la habitación no tenía absolutamente nada.

Sólo una cama con dos burós y lamparillas a los lados, una mesa redonda cuya luz superior tintineaba, la cocina se hallaba junto al recibidor, apenas una tarja con entrepaños y un microondas, no tenía parrilla o refrigerador, el cuarto de baño estaba hacia el fondo. Nos causó verdadera gracia cuando llegamos ahí, estaba peor que mi piso, el que rentaba cuando nos conocimos, pero después recordamos que en ese lugar también logramos construir un hogar y lo aceptamos.

De regreso al motel los sonidos del exterior vaya que habían cambiado, escuché la sirena de las patrullas, el trajinar de los bomberos, el alivio de los sobrevivientes, comencé a correr con el corazón encogido, aferrando la maldita bolsa, como si con eso tuviera la garantía de que al llegar mi esposa estaría bien.

Múltiples parejas estaban sobre la acera, todos en ropa de dormir, un par con niños en brazos y todos mirando horrorizados el trabajar de los bomberos, la oscuridad de la noche me pareció absoluta, como en el bosque de Baskerville, cuando no podíamos ver nada más allá de nuestra nariz, el humo se mezclaba con la noche de modo que no podía determinar de que lugar es que venía el fuego. La llamé a gritos, intenté recordar cuanto tiempo me había ido.

¿Un lugar no puede arder tan rápido, o si? ¿es posible, Sherlock? No creo haberme tardado más de veinte minutos, no tenía estufa de gas, las lámparas de los costados ni siquiera encendían, la única luz funcional era la de la maldita mesa redonda pero dudo mucho que un corto eléctrico ocasionara eso.

John rompió a llorar en ese momento, él no lo diría en alto pero lloraba a su vez. Recreó en su cabeza todo lo que describía, era imposible que John no escuchara nada, pero también le pareció imposible que se iniciara un fuego de la nada, paso saliva por la garganta, la siguiente pregunta era horrenda pero tenía que hacerla.

—¿Cual es el estado de su cuerpo, John? —el médico soltó otro lastimero sonido, dejó el celular sobre el asiento olvidando activar el altavoz, de modo que Sherlock sólo obtuvo interferencia por un rato, para esta parte de la conversa él ya estaba acomodado en el avión, el más moderno y rápido que tenía a su disposición el Gobierno Británico Holmes. A saber la cantidad de favores que habría tenido que pedir su hermano por este artefacto. John se aclaró la garganta pasado el amargo rato y respondió.

—Calcinado, Sherlock el noventa por ciento de su cuerpo está calcinado, la posición me resulta confusa, es como si el fuego la hubiera sorprendido en la cama y no hallara manera alguna de socorrerse a él. No puedo darte muchos detalles ahora, lo que necesito que me ayudes a entender es cómo…

.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Dean? —cuestionó el ángel cuando su protegido tomaba una escopeta y la escondía en el interior de sus ropas.

—¿Qué te parece que hago? Los oficiales ya deben estar a nada de quedarse dormidos donde están parados, voy a colarme adentro.

—No puedes hacer eso. —ordenó a medida que tiraba de su brazo y Dean lo fulminaba con la mirada. Se estaba cansando de esto y prontamente se lo hizo saber.

—Tú, no me prohíbes nada, Castiel. —recriminó soltándose de su agarre y tirando de él hasta tenerlo contra la pared.

—Normalmente me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas, pero creí que había quedado claro.

—¿El qué?

—Que no puedes tocar nada, hasta que llegue su camarada. —Castiel lo miró a los ojos con esa pesada calma, usando esa expresión que en cualquier otra persona —o recipiente— haría que él perdiera los estribos y le partiera el alma a golpes, pero en lugar de eso preguntó.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan compasivo?

—Soy un ángel.

—Al que no le tiembla la mano ante la idea de desaparecer un poblado. Vi como mirabas a ese sujeto, te acercaste a él. ¡Tú jamás te acercas a nadie…!—que no sea yo.— apuntó una voz en su cabeza, pero esa parte se la calló. El ángel volvió a imitar una expresión humana, dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y comentó.

—Es un hermano.

—¿Un qué?

—Su espíritu o aura, como quieras llamarlo, se parece a la de mis hermanos.

—¿Dices que ese sujeto es un puñetero ángel?

—Digo que su aura es cálida y limpia, en nada comparable a la tuya y que si está sufriendo, lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él es…

—Averiguar que demonios asesinó a Mary —interrumpió el cazador devolviéndole una mirada determinante más no asesina. No iba a entrar ahí a crear problemas, más bien a solucionarlos. Castiel lo pensó mejor y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, ambos aparecieron en el interior del cuarto chamuscado.

—¡Jodido infierno con…!—se quejó Dean de manera inmediata. Odiaba la "teletransportación" o lo que fuera que hiciera Castiel, cuando lo llevaba, sin su consentimiento de un lugar a otro.

—Para ser un hombre de bien, haces demasiadas alusiones al mal.

—Mal te voy a dejar la cara un día de estos, Cas. —el ángel no se lo tomó a manera personal, comenzó a estudiar el escenario. Las sombras del fuego sobre los objetos parecían interesantes, el lugar del origen efectivamente había estado en la cama, pero no encima, sino sobre.

—Mira como quedó el techo Cas, si no es ojos amarillos debe tratarse de su hermano gemelo.

—Los demonios pocas veces tienen hermanos gemelos pero si es así, lo averiguaré…—el ángel desapareció al instante, el cazador reprimió otro juramento, dado que los oficiales apostados a las afueras seguían enfrascados en su deber.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre las implicaciones del sarcasmo, Castiel…—profirió a la nada y continuó su trabajo. Intentó recrear la escena, imaginar a la pareja. Tarea inútil puesto que lo único que consiguió con ello, fue volver a pensar en su madre…

—Ambas estaban solas, por alguna razón en el momento de sus muertes, ellas estaban solas. Mamá subió a revisar a Sammy, pensó que ojos amarillos se trataba de papá, más cuando lo vio en la sala corrió por él. Esta mujer, no parece relacionada con eso. Si es verdad que su madre falleció a los pocos meses de su nacimiento, eso la convierte en alguien parecido a Sam, pero las fechas no concuerdan…—admiró la silueta que dejó el fuego en el techo, la posición parecía ser la misma: las manos dobladas por el frente y las piernas en un rictus indescriptible de dolor. Entrecerró los ojos, volvió a ver el cuerpo ardiente y la sangre, comenzando en el vientre, Mary Watson estaba embarazada, poseía una pequeña criatura que apenas si comenzaba a formarse en su vientre. ¿Debería agradecer que no naciera y compartiera la sangre maldita que corrompía a Sam? ¿A caso su madre era la que estaba maldita? ¿Había alguna relación entre esto y los sellos del Apocalipsis? No lo sabía, y no saber, honestamente era algo que lo sacaba de sus casillas, tomó el celular del interior de su pantalón, levantó la tapa y comenzó a navegar entre menús y nombres hasta dar con el de Bobby y después con el de Sam, quería llamarlo, preguntar cómo estaba, saber si esta muerte estaba relacionada con alguna otra, pero la sola idea de que una vez más contestara Ruby, hacía que sus músculos se tensaran y la sangre hirviera.

—¡maldición!

.

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto? —se preguntó el detective a medida que ahondaba en los expedientes que le entregó su hermano al partir.

Dos homicidios, en diferentes estados del país americano y ambos relacionados con lo mismo: Mujeres jóvenes, en estado de gestación, muertas en un incendio. Los cuerpos estaban crispados, como si estuvieran recostados pero la posición, no describía exactamente eso. Él había sido torturado —por su maldito hermano, pero aún así lo contaba— había sido poseso —por las drogas, en los estados mas dolorosos y oscuros de su pasado— conocía la forma en que los músculos se tensaban cuando no eras dueño de tus movimientos. Cuando alguien más te doblegaba a base de dolor y resistías a base de fortaleza interna.

Estas mujeres se habían resistido al ultraje en pos de salvar a sus hijos, vio en los rostros de ellas la imagen de Mary, no concordaba. La primera era afroamericana, había muerto en Nueva Orleans, la segunda era pelirroja, muerta en el condado de Kansas, ambas casadas, sus maridos no se encontraban en casa. Al igual que profiriera John, despertaron en la madrugada hablando de tener pesadillas y sentirse enfermas, se vieron obligados a dejar su hogar por un corto periodo de tiempo, ninguno recuerda exactamente por qué salieron, sólo tienen la sensación de que su mente se nubló y cuando se disipó, todo ese infierno se desató. —el celular comenzó a vibrar en la mesita frente a su asiento, lo ignoró por dos segundos, después se recordó que eran Mary y John, él no podía darse el lujo de abstraerse en esto, lo tomó en un movimiento rápido, ya faltaban dos horas para que concluyera su vuelo.

—¿John…?

—Terminé la autopsia…—comentó su compañero de piso y de vida, él volvió a mirar los expedientes que tenía a mano. Antes de que el otro comenzara a explicar, acotó.

—¿La posición es similar a la de una víctima de abuso?

—¿Perdón?

—Pregunto si existe la posibilidad, de que ella luzca como si hubiera sido atada por las muñecas hacia atrás. Los codos están doblados hacia afuera, los brazos por arriba de la cabeza, las piernas a su vez están dobladas, como si hubiera girado la cadera para intentar proteger al producto con sus piernas. —John se quedó más pálido que el papel, tuvo que aferrarse a la bendita mesa de exploración dónde yacía su mujer con los miembros tan quemados que la carne había desaparecido casi por completo, después de lograr un poco de estabilidad, se atrevió a preguntar cómo es que sabía eso.

.

—¡Claro que ha habido otros cuerpos! Con esta que me mencionas, son tres.

—¿¡Y por qué carajo!? —susurró con una mano en la boca y la otra sosteniendo el celular.

—¿¡Por qué carajo qué, genio!?—respondió Bobby, divertido con la ida de que aparentemente Dean, no pudiera levantar la voz.

—¡¿No se te ocurrió que tendría que ver con ojos amarillos?!

—Lo que mata la Colt se queda bien muerto.

—¿Si?, pues te informo que es el bendito Apocalipsis, amigo. ¡Nada se queda muerto!

—Bien, no los llamé porque me estoy cansando de su rutina de amor-odio, arreglen sus cosas y después vemos quien le vende su alma a quien primero.

—¿Disculpa?

—Digo que fue Sam, quien me informó de la primer muerte, él y Ruby estaban en Nueva Orleans esa noche, al parecer intentan descubrir si la sangre vampírica puede…

—No quiero saberlo, —interrumpió de manera inmediata. —Sea lo que sea, que tenga que ver con Sam y la sangre en la misma oración, no quiero saberlo.

—Y esa es la razón de que no les dijera de la segunda muerte. Él no quiere saber de ti, tú no quieres saber de él. ¿Saben que es lo que yo no quiero saber, par de imbéciles? ¡Qué el maldito mundo se acaba y siguen enfrascados en su drama! —Dean golpeó su cabeza contra la pared al escuchar todo esto. Bobby tenía razón, quizá hasta Ruby tenía razón, como fuera, necesitaba encontrar una explicación.

—¿Sabes si está relacionado con algún sello?

—No exactamente, aunque sí he formado una teoría.

—¿Cuál es?

—La muerte del primogénito.

—¿¡Te has vuelto loco!?

—Dije que era una teoría, no que fuera buena. Además de eso, otro dato curioso es que todas las mujeres se llamaban "María"

—¿¡Qué!?

.

—Marianne C. Evans y Marie Elizabeth Curry

—No puedes estar…—comentó John sumamente alterado. —Sherlock le había referido el informe de las autopsias de ambos casos, lo que declararon los esposos y también el hecho de que ambas mujeres se encontraban dentro del primer trimestre de embarazo.

—Es lo que me refirió Mycroft, aunado a la nota de que si no encuentro explicación lógica a esto, debo colaborar mansamente con el agente especial Winchester.

—¿Quién?

—Tú lo conoces como Wilkes —John soltó el aire por tercera ocasión en la noche. Su respiración agitada le hizo saber a Sherlock que había vuelto a sentir el dolor insoportable en la pierna.

Faltaba una hora con cuarenta minutos para que llegara a destino y un lapso de entre veinte o treinta minutos más para que alcanzara el condado de Beltrani, invitó a John a que se recostara.

—No me apetece apartarme de aquí…

—Y no tienes que hacerlo, hay más mesas en esa sala, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Tú quieres que yo me tienda en una mesa de exploración a dormir la siesta? —cuestionó incrédulo, más no sorprendido.

—Hay órdenes de que nadie te moleste.

—No creo que pueda…—volvió a comentar el médico, pero entonces Sherlock tuvo el buen gesto de acercar su dispositivo de audio a la bocina del teléfono.

—No sabía que llevabas un iPod contigo, Sherlock.

—Hay varias cosas que no sabes de mi, John.

—¿Cómo se llama esa pieza? —sonaba a la de su boda, pero los acordes eran diferentes, las cuerdas del violín se desgranaban dolorosamente, atenuantes y silenciosos, misteriosos y fascinantes, le recordaron al compositor e intérprete.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la distancia que los separaba, por fin se acabara. Cayó presa del sueño, aunque contrario de la sugerencia de aquel, no se tendió en una mesa. Permaneció en el piso, a los pies del lugar, dónde yacía su esposa. Soñó con horribles tormentos, cuerpos sangrantes, crispados y mutilados, creyó ver a Mary vestida de blanco, no como en la boda, ni tampoco como en el primer sueño, se trataba de un camisón de una sola pieza con brocado en la copa y tirantes delicados a la altura de los hombros.

Mary estaba en la cama, recostada de lado, como solía hacer al dormir, de pronto comenzó a sentir frío, sus labios se secaron, su vaho se transformó en viento helado. Abrió los ojos sigilosa y temerosa, la oscuridad de la noche le dio la bienvenida, por acto reflejo lo llamó y buscó a él. No estaba, ni en el cuarto de baño o en el espacio a su lado, contrario de eso otra figura fue la que apareció. Ataviado de negro en su totalidad, o quizá lo correcto fuera decir que el negro era el color de su estampa. Una sombra corpórea de ojos púrpuras y sonrisa endiablada, Mary gritó, fue lo siguiente y último que salió de sus labios. Su cuerpo se congeló, los músculos se tensaron, el inquilino pronunció algo en una lengua que a John le pareció antigua, como las sagradas escrituras, hablaba en egipcio o hebreo, Mary comenzó a palidecer y sudar, los ojos como si estuvieran a punto de salírsele de sus órbitas y los músculos tan tensos que el hueso se adivinaba por debajo de la piel en las uniones.

El invitado le ofreció una reverencia, aunado a ello, levantó una mano y su esposa terminó en el techo, los brazos doblados hacia atrás por arriba de sus dorados cabellos, tal y como predijera Sherlock, su mujer se debatía contra invisibles ataduras, el rostro bañado en desesperación y llanto, la piel enrojecida por el esfuerzo y después sangrante.

Él comenzó a gritar para no ser testigo de lo que pasaba, el vientre de Mary se impregno de sangre, la misma comenzó a correr desde ahí hasta cubrir sus piernas, él la llamó a gritos, una y otra y otra vez, pero en lugar de eso…

—John…

—¡No! ¡Mary! ¡Mary! —su esposa lo miraba a él, en su ausencia, en la penumbra, en medio de llamas que prontamente consumieron su carne, ella lo miraba a él de manera piadosa, no lo culpaba por no estar presente, de la misma manera en que Sherlock, no lo culpaba por su caída.

—¡NO!

—¡John, despierta! —el médico militar lo hizo. Despertó a un mandato del mas alto, advirtió su forma, la piel cetrina, los labios gruesos y a la vez delgados, la nariz fina, sus preocupados ojos. Se dejó llevar por el impulso, el instinto que decía que de ser arrastrado al infierno, sólo este ser podría rescatarlo y se aferró a él, a su pecho y espalda para poder llorar todo lo que en seis horas no se había permitido llorar.

—Sherlock…

—Está bien, John todo está bien.

.

—Estoy aquí…—comentó el ángel justo cuando Dean estaba a nada de realizar un salto de fe, de su posición al punto muerto entre todos los agentes que custodiaban el edificio. Se rehusaba tajantemente a pasar la noche en un lugar, tan maldito.

—¡¿Cómo puedes…?! —comenzó a reclamar, pero después recordó las palabras de Bobby, y se contentó con saber qué era lo que pasaba.

—¿Encontraste algo que valiera la pena?

—Tenías razón, es un demonio importante, ha tenido muchos nombres en su larga existencia, pero actualmente se le conoce como "Taltos" tiene interés particular por regresar a la vida fecundando una mujer que soporte su semilla.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Según entiendo, el demonio tomó la forma de su esposo, la poseyó y después…

—Conozco el proceso de "procreación" lo que quiero saber es por qué…

.

—¿Por qué, Sherlock? ¿Por qué, Mary?

—Me temo que no tengo respuestas para esto. Lo único que puedo pensar es en un asesino en serie que tiene predilección por las mujeres llamadas Mary.

—¿Y casualmente supo que todas ellas estaban embarazadas?

—Debe elegirlas de alguna manera.

—¿Cómo? Si hasta ahora, nunca habíamos estado en Minnesota.

—¿Puedes estar totalmente seguro de eso?

—¿Sugieres que ella vino por algún motivo, sin avisar?

—Su madre vivió y falleció aquí.

—Íbamos a visitar su tumba este día…

—Quizá, debas enterrarla con ella.

Médico y consultor estaban acomodados en el piso, contra la pared más cercana y que estaba ubicada a un lado de la puerta, John no se separó del pecho de Sherlock y este no dejó de cobijarlo entre sus brazos, sus miradas no se encontraron en ningún momento, el viudo estaba concentrado aún en el cuerpo maltrecho, mientras que el más alto estaba concentrado en él. En lo profundo que se marcaban las líneas de expresión en su rostro, en todo ese dolor que por alguna razón no lo mataba y lo único que se le ocurrió aseverar es que John Watson era magnífico.

—La enterraré, cuando encontremos a su asesino…

.

—Creo que tiene un fetiche por sentirse el mesías. —respondió Castiel.

—¿Estás de broma?

—A lo largo de los siglos, muchos demonios han intentado fecundar mujeres y llegar a la tierra anunciándose como el mesías. Este ha de pensar que si fecunda a la virgen María, logrará su cometido.

—Dudo mucho que esas mujeres fueran vírgenes.

—No en el sentido de virtud que ustedes le otorgan a la palabra.

—¿Dices que las preñó por la nobleza de su corazón?

—Puede ser.

—Bien, ¿cómo lo matamos?

—Mejor pregunta, cómo lo atraemos. Será cuestión de tiempo para que encuentre otra víctima.

—Y nosotros atorados aquí, jugando al policía encubierto.

—Tendrás que hacerlo o volverán a arrestarte.

—¿Significa que no irás a visitarme?

—Lo que sugiero, es que el encierro no sería divertido para ti, sin tu hermano. —Dean iba a volver a protestar pero más tardó en pensarlo que en lo que el ángel lo tocó y llevó a su auto.

—Bebé…tú si que sabes cómo arroparme. —Comentó el cazador, regodeándose de placer al inhalar el olor a piel de los asientos de su auto, el ángel no supo si le hablaba a él o a quién.

.

La noche llegó rápidamente, un suave manto que se filtró entre tonos de rojo, violeta y negro. El detective aún abrazaba al médico, su sueño nunca logró ser tranquilo, por más que intentó, las pesadillas lo atormentaban y hablaba sobre un hombre, ataviado de negro que arrebató el niño de sus entrañas.

—Es sólo una pesadilla…

—¿Y si fuera posible que no?

—John, cuando eliminas todo lo imposible, ¿qué es lo que queda?

—La verdad.

—Entonces, vayamos a algún sitio a asearte y conseguirte un bastón, luego veremos la escena del crimen. Si es verdad que el incendio fue provocado, te doy mi palabra de que arrestaré al culpable. —el rubio se contentó con eso, sintió un profundo alivio de tenerlo a su lado y en esta ocasión, no disimuló los sentimientos encontrados, poco le importaba lo que pudieran decir de ambos en un país extraño. Se aferró a él, apoyándose en su brazo al andar, y siguieron así hasta que se encontraron en el lugar de los hechos.

—Noche sin luna.—comentó el cazador que por algún motivo, no era fanático de las noches de absoluta penumbra.

—Intenta comportarte.—acotó el ángel, con una sonrisa elegante y suave. Ambos se encontraban en el interior de un nuevo motel, Dean cambió sus ropas, peinó sus cabellos, se aplicó algo de colonia que quedaba en el fondo de su maleta de viaje en el Impala, Cas, sólo se contentó con verlo, sentado en la esquina de la cama, con su apacible calma, observó cada uno de sus movimientos, desde que salió a medio vestir de la ducha, hasta que afeitó su rostro y terminó de lustrar sus cabellos.

—¿Qué dices? Yo siempre me comporto.

—Anoche ibas a saltar de un segundo piso.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que he saltado de distancias mas amplias, sin dañarme.

—Sólo no hagas un espectáculo.

—¿No querrás también que le tome una foto y le pida su autógrafo a tu nuevo amigo?

—¿Estás celoso?—esa pregunta se quedó en el aire. Un mensaje de texto en el teléfono personal de Dean, les hizo saber a ambos que debían estar en el sitio en exactamente diez minutos.

Anduvieron a pie, uno junto al otro, el silencio como único compañero y la oscuridad que le hacía sentir a Dean un profundo desasosiego. Al llegar, reconocieron rápidamente a John Watson, sus facciones angulosas y devastadas, a su lado, como si de un guardián se tratara, un hombre fornido, alto y delgado, los miró por el rabillo del ojo, aclaró su garganta y ofreció una sonrisa forzada.

—Supongo que es, ¿El agente especial Wilkes?

—Correcto, él es mi compañero, el agente especial Queen.

—Un placer. —comentó el ángel, sacando la placa que él le ofreció, completamente al revés.

Sherlock rodó los ojos e hizo un primer intento de reprimir sus instintos, esos que decían que este par de hombres eran un auténtico peligro. El primero de ellos, no despedía otra cosa mas que desconfianza, traición y mentira, en cuanto al segundo…decidió observarlo un poco mejor.

Ángel y Detective se estudiaron concienzudamente, de manera invasiva, ignorando el espacio personal del otro, hasta que sus alientos prácticamente se fundieron.

Dean despachó al resto de "oficiales" de "su" escena del crimen, cuando terminó de hacerlo y vio Castiel a punto de comerse al otro, su corazón se paralizó, el instinto de posesión salió a flote y colocó la mano en la fabulosa arma que tenía a buen resguardo en la parte interna de la chaqueta y cerca del corazón. Iba a matarlo, por todo lo sagrado y divino, que a ese condenado hijo de puta iba a matarlo, más cuando lo pensó, un viejo personaje hizo su aparición.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. —comentó el médico cirujano, haciendo hincapié en el arma que él mismo portaba.

—¿SIG?

—¿GLOCK? —cazador y médico asintieron, esto duró únicamente unos segundos, puesto que poco después otro sonido los alertó.

—Impresionante. —confesó Cas, luego de soltar al hombre cuyo rostro había tenido el atrevimiento de acercar al propio con las manos.

—Imposible. —contestó el Detective alejándose de su lado y comenzando a buscar a su compañero a los lados.

—¿Quieren un cuarto?—comentó Dean, a lo que Cas respondió, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Estás bien, Sherlock?—el aludido asintió, encerrándose en su mutismo. Era imposible, imposible, imposible…

—Si soy imposible y existo…—comentó el ángel, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Sherlock se puso casi tan blanco como el papel, John olvidó por los siguientes minutos el dolor de su pierna y se apostó por delante, para protegerlo de él.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?—inquirió con la voz de mando adquirida durante la milicia.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber, yo. —informó Dean, con el ceño fruncido y los músculos tensos.

—¿Entonces dónde queda la verdad?—agregó Sherlock, uniéndose a la par de su compañero. John lo miró con preocupación y tristeza. Castiel comprendió al fin, lo que había estado tratando averiguar, desde que lo conoció.

—¿Es tu protegido?—cuestionó mirando directamente a John. —Watson no entendió a qué se refería, pero aún así asintió.

—Impresionante. —volvió a comentar, aunque en esta ocasión con una esplendorosa sonrisa en el rostro.

—Correcto.—interrumpió Dean. —Ya que todos aquí menos yo, se llevan tan bien, ¿Por qué no se largan de una maldita vez y me dejan a mi atrapar al puñetero demonio?

—¿Perdón?—inquirió el Detective.

—¿Acabas de decir Demonio?—preguntó el Médico.

—Quise decir "asesino"

—No mientas, ellos merecen conocer la verdad, Dean. —Castiel volvió a mirar a John, como si fuera excelso, él sintió el impulso de sacar la Glock y volarles uno a uno la bendita tapa de los sesos.

—Dios, eres un ser primitivo. —acotó el ángel, tomándose su tiempo para dedicarle algo de atención a él. —Hablaremos mas tarde, ¿correcto? —Dean asintió, como en las veces que su padre lo reprendía pero no podía castigarlo en ese momento, porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

—¿Entonces cuál es la verdad?—insistió el Detective.

—Vengan con nosotros y se los diremos…

.

La habitación seguía exactamente igual que cuando Dean y Cas la dejaron. Rastros de azufre en el piso, por debajo de lo que quedó de la cama y todo chamuscado a los lados, Sherlock notó la marca que el fuego dejó de su silueta en el techo, lo embargó un profundo estremecimiento y no fue el único. John volvió a necesitar apoyarse en él, cazador y ángel intercambiaron miradas adustas, fue el celeste quien habló.

—Los demonios caminan entre nosotros, gracias a la puerta del infierno que accidentalmente se abrió.

—¡¿Qué!?—respondieron a una sola voz, tanto el médico como su protegido.

—Hace unos siete meses aproximadamente.—continuó explicando Dean. —Yo fui al infierno, por cierto, aprendí técnicas de tortura impresionantes pero afortunadamente, mi amigo aquí presente, me sacó.—John se mostró ofendido, Sherlock incrédulo. Bastó con que el cazador, hiciera a un lado su chaqueta, camiseta y camisa, para que pudieran ver la marca de una mano sobre su hombro. Era una quemadura sumamente impresionante, John sabía que médicamente era imposible que la tuviera y para reafirmar este hecho, Castiel tuvo la osadía de volver a colocar su mano en ella.

—Encajan perfectamente.—comentó el Detective, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que intercambiaron ambos tras el contacto. Los ojos del ángel buscando más que fundirse, pertenecer a él, y los del cazador, luchando por poder compenetrarse con él. Eran ridículos, patéticos, eran exactamente igual que él y su médico.

—Eso es, porque fue mi mano la que lo marcó. Yo sostuve su cuerpo a medida que lo sacaba del infierno, Dean es un ser elegido, aún no puedo confesar para qué. Y tu esposa a la vez lo fue.

—¿Mary?

—La eligió un Demonio para horribles designios, no fue la primera y sospechamos que no será la última. Sherlok palideció al escuchar esto último, se llevó las manos al mentón e irremediablemente se encerró en sí mismo.

John aprovechó su pausa, para ahondar al respecto.

—Necesito más que una marca en la piel para creer que es cierto.—Dean se lo tomó a reto personal, acodó sus ropas y comenzó a describir los detalles "Sobrenaturales" en la escena del crimen. El azufre es una marca que usualmente dejan los demonios al atacar, las sombras en las paredes y el techo, hablaban de que su mujer, fue arrebatada de la cama y colocada en el techo.

—Su espíritu luchó con fiereza. Los demonios son como sombras, humo negro que entra por cada poro de tu piel e intenta gobernar tus movimientos. Ella debió empeñarse en proteger a tu hijo, la inocente criatura que llevaba en su vientre. —John se sorprendió por esto, pero después recordó que él mismo lo había anunciado delante de los bomberos. —Estas marcas aquí y aquí, son como garras, su alma, literalmente…—Castiel lo frenó en seco. Ellos no tenían por qué saber, que las víctimas demoníacas eran arrastradas directamente al infierno.

—¿Literalmente, qué?—inquirió el médico, que ya comenzaba a sospechar la respuesta.

—Fue arrebatada de su cuerpo.

—¿Y mi hijo?—Dean no sabía si responder o no esta pregunta. "No era tuyo, te ganaron a la gallina" "estuviste ilusionado con recibir al hijo de un Leviatán" Cas comprendió su dilema y respondió.

—Tu hijo está en paz.—al menos esa parte era cierta. El hijo que alguna vez tendría, estaba en paz, puesto que aún no bajaba a la Tierra.

—De acuerdo, ¿Cómo lo detenemos? —esta pregunta alteró los instintos de Sherlock, que salió de su trance para dedicarle una exclamación.

—¿Tú estas de acuerdo con esto? ¿Con ellos? —John no respondió, pero se concentró en su mirada. Sabía que desde siempre, él podía leerlo cual si fuera un libro abierto.

—Lo haces, crees fervientemente que…

—Los ángeles, también caminan entre nosotros.—interrumpió Castiel. —esta afirmación le agradó al Detective, concordaba con sus creencias, con lo que veía en ambos. Tanto en el supuesto agente especial, como en su John.

—Bien, si él no tiene problemas con esto, yo tampoco. ¿Cómo lo detenemos?

—Primero hay que encontrarlo.—declaró Winchester.

—¿Hablas de hacer un escaneo a nivel nacional de todas las mujeres llamadas "María" eliminar a las que no se encuentren en edad de procreación y de ahí determinar en base a las que estén casadas o no, cuales podrían ser del gusto de ese demonio?

—Si, o podríamos pedir refuerzos. —contesto Dean, a medida que atendía una llamada recién entrante a su celular.

.

—¿Dean?

—Hola Sam, ¿Al fin recuerdas que tienes un…?

—¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!

—Hey, de saber que me extrañarías tanto, me habría largado antes.

—No es divertido.—respondió sumamente frustrado.

—Sabes que si, ¿Qué sucede?

—Las visiones…yo…—Sam no iba a confesar ahora que él y Ruby intentaron averiguar si la sangre de vampiro podría ayudar en algo a mejorar su condición "demoníaca" Tenía que ser fuerte, todo lo que se pudiera a fin de derrotar a Lilith. ¿el resultado? Sus malditas visiones regresaron.

A la primer mujer no llegaron a tiempo, de la segunda estaban definitivamente lejos y de la tercera, no se quería ni acordar, porque esa se llamaba igual que su madre. Ruby le ayudó a "soportarlo" también a superarlo y olvidarlo, la Demonia se metió en su cama, cada que lo acosaban las pesadillas, cada que él despertaba llamando a Jessica, ella lo besaba y le decía, que no pasaría nada. Todo estaría bien, porque ella cuidaría de él. Luego comenzaba el sexo que terminaba con un exquisito intercambio de sangre.

Se sabía adicto, a esa Demonia, a sus mentiras y blasfemias, pero más allá de eso. Al sabor de su sangre…

—¿Sam? Sigues ahí.

—Si, aquí sigo. ¿Dónde dices que estás?

—En el condado de Beltrani, Minnesota.

—Estupendo.

—¿Perdón?

—Mira, no puedo explicártelo ahora, pero tienes que encontrar a una monja de cabellos castaño rojizo, ojos verdes y pecas en el rostro.

—¿Perdón? —inquirió Dean, sorprendido.

—Si, ya sé. Por fin podrás hacer realidad tu fantasía con una monja en la cama. —Dean bufó, el ángel lo miró con desaprobación y los invitados intercambiaron miradas. Sam continuo, apresuradamente. —Ahora, lo único que sé sobre su paradero es que la iglesia a que pertenece es sumamente antigua, el altar, la cruz, las cámaras y columnas. Todo es de piedra.

—Eso no ayuda mucho.

—No puedo controlar lo que veo, Dean. Sólo sé que es una joven, asustada y que morirá esta noche si no la encuentras.

—¿Por qué, yo? ¿Dónde estás tú, Sammy? ¿Sigues con Ruby?—su hermano no respondió, lo que podía ser interpretado afirmativamente.

—Escucha, lo estoy arreglando ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te estás protegiendo? —pregunta estándar. Lo ultimo que quería Dean, era un sobrino con sangre maldita.

—Lo estoy haciendo, te veré en Kansas tan pronto como pueda.

—De acuerdo.

—Llama a Bobby, es probable que ya tenga un conjuro pasa exorcizar al demonio.—la llamada se terminó en este punto.

El lugar a que hacía referencia su hermano, resultó ser una iglesia abandonada en el condado de Gálvez, cerca del río Rojo y bordeada por considerable cantidad de bosque. De lejos parecía una diminuta construcción de cuento encantado. Si es que existieran las brujas y ánimas, este seria el lugar de su encuentro. Tanto las elevadas ventanas como la inmensa puerta eran de piedra, abiertas al paso del tiempo y de cualquiera, que quisiera detenerse ahí a orar u asesinar.

—Correcto.—anunció el Cazador a sus acompañantes. —Si lo que predijo Sammy resulta ser cierto. Nuestra encantadora víctima debe estar en el atrio encendiendo velas y pregonando rezos. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, el primero entrará a distraer a ese hijo de perra y proteger a la chica, el segundo, debe bajar a las catacumbas y dibujar esto en el piso. —Winchester mostró un símbolo de protección sumamente antiguo, diseño arcano, conformado por caracteres que a Sherlock le parecieron pertenecientes a toda clase de época.

—Por favor, —rechistó el consultor. —No esperarás que crea que ese círculo debe ser hecho con la sangre de una cabra, velas negras y frente a un altar sagrado.

—Nada de eso. —respondió el ángel. —Pero sí debe hacerse con sangre, la mía servirá, así que seré yo, quien te acompañará. —su declaración no hizo feliz al cazador, pero asintió.

—¿Estás armado?—preguntó cuando estaban a nada de separarse. Las primeras luces del alba comenzaban a filtrarse por las nubes. Castiel lo miró de esa forma que parecía reservar solo para él y antes de que dijera nada, colocó una mano por detrás de su nuca y acercó su frente a la suya. Contacto intimo, sumamente invasivo, podía respirar a través de él y verse con claridad en la mirada de él, los ojos de Cas, eran como el infinito, como las aguas profundas y silenciosas en las que le hubiera gustado estar en lugar de agonizar por cuarenta años en el infierno. Dean sintió el impulso de imitar a su compañero, tomarlo de la nuca y pegar, su rostro al propio. Besarlo, lánguido y rudo, mas cuando lo pensó el más recto declaró. —Siempre llevo mi espada, sólo encárgate de llevar al demonio a nosotros.

—Lo haré. —ellos se separan, sin intercambiar palabras de más y sin intervenir en la despedida que sucede algunos metros por detrás.

Misma escena, aunque sin contacto físico. El doctor se vertía en los platinados ojos del detective, podía ver la duda y resistencia en él, lo pálido de su rostro a medida que mas misterios incomprensibles iban siendo revelados. Sherlock era un hombre de ciencia, de teorías y practicas, no de fe. Pero John, tenía voluntad y fe, para soportarlos a ambos, se lo hizo saber cuando el cazador anunció que debían irse ahora. El ritual, o lo que sea que hiciera ese bastardo para confundirlas y fecundarlas debía suceder antes de la mañana.

—No vuelvas a dejarme, Sherlock. —pidió el mas bajo, buscando la mano del otro, la encontró por debajo de su cuerpo y la presionó en el interior de la suya con firmeza.

—Jamás volveré a dejarte solo, John.

—Bien, porque justo ahora, tú eres todo lo que tengo. —la declaración hizo que los colores se le subieran al rostro, y la sangre hirviera, John soltó su mano y se alejo con la SIG en manos, dispuesto a ir a donde quiera que dijera su nuevo aliado, él lo miró partir con duda y desasosiego.

—Sé que no luce o se comporta como un hombre de bien, pero te puedo asegurar que lo es. Tu compañero está a salvo con él. —afirmó Cas a medida que presionaba el hombro diestro de Sherlock.

—No me preocupa que él no pueda cuidarlo. Me preocupa que John...

—¿Si sabes, que hay algo diferente en él, cierto? —Sherlock asintió.

A medida que hablaban entraban en la iglesia por la cámara de atrás, sigilosos y alerta, el consultor con un arma de fuego en las manos, el ángel con esa espada que hacia que a Sherlock se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca y escociera la piel.

—Por aquí, —anunció el detective. Conocía la arquitectura de infinidad de iglesias, sabia donde estaban las cámaras secretas y aparentemente, no se equivocó. La piedra se volvía lisa por los años de abandono y desuso, hubo que andar con cautela y aguantar la respiración dado que le humedad y descomposición eran mas palpables abajo, cuando llegaron el espacio a su alrededor era basto y rodeado de tumbas. Castiel bajó la espada, se arrodilló en el piso y remangó su manga. Sherlock pasó saliva y observó el ritual.

—¿Por qué tu sangre?

—Porque debe hacerse con fe, y tu no crees una sola cosa de la que te hemos dicho o mostrado.—el detective se guardo los comentarios, ya lo creería cuando lo viera.

.

Dean y John entraron a su vez en la iglesia, el segundo de ellos se persigno al entrar, el primero hizo ademán de querer vomitar. ¿Donde estaba Dios cuando abrieron la puerta? ¿Cuando todos los demonios, incluido este, salían por los aires a atormentar la tierra? ¿Donde estaba ahora que una dulce y tierna chica estaba a nada de ser violada?

Escucharon su voz, dolorosa y atormentada, la de la chica, que con engaños comenzaba a ser preparada, John rechinó los dientes, Dean se atrevió a soltar una advertencia.

—Con calma, no queremos que nos descubra y se esfume.

—¿Puede hacer eso?

—Si, si se siente amenazado, se convertirá en humo negro y saldrá de su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo lo llevamos abajo entonces?

—Ahí es, donde entras tú. Está disfrazado de párroco, dile que quieres hablarle de Mary...—John se congeló en el acto, Dean esperó que esto no fuera demasiado. El demonio seguía susurrando palabras de amor y lascivia a los oídos de su víctima, la comparó con la virgen y la instó a desprenderse de su ábito, el relicario de oro con la cruz de nuestro señor seguía sobre su pecho, la joven lloraba y estremecía, cadenciosa y silenciosamente, el padre le decía que todo estaría bien porque esto era lo que quería que hiciera el Señor.

Watson escuchó y vio suficiente. —¿Esto le hizo a mi Mary? ¿Con estas palabras engatusó a mi Mary? ¿El niño que arrebató de sus entrañas, no era mío, sino de este demonio? —entre mas inquiría, más hacía saber su presencia, el sonido de sus pasos rebotaba en la cámara, el demonio hizo caso omiso de esto, pero luego percibió su dolor.

Almas atormentadas. ¡Cómo las adoraba! Eran el equivalente a manzanas de caramelo para alguien como él, besó la frente de su pequeña monja antes de marcharse y la instó a que encendiera mas velas frente al altar. Una por cada pecado que atormentara su alma.

El demonio, no creía que hubiera tantas velas en el mundo, salió con paso calmo y la benevolencia falsa instalada en el rostro, recibió a John, quien necesitó toda su fortaleza interna para no echarlo a perder.

—¿Qué te trae a esta abandonada casa del Señor, hijo mío?

—Mi esposa...murió hace unos días, en el condado que colinda con este. Su madre, según sé, yace en estas catacumbas y quisiera su permiso para enterrarla con ella.

—Estas catacumbas son bastante viejas, ¿seguro que es el lugar?

—Ella murió hace treinta y dos años, al darla a luz.

—Ya veo, aun así, no creo que te encuentres en el lugar correcto.

—¿Podría acompañarme, solo a revisar? Si nombre era Antha...

.

Dean aprovecho el interludio para sacar a la chica, era hermosa, de apabullante belleza, ingenuidad y nobleza. Como con Cas, no se sentía digno de poder tocarla, de modo que se contentó con asustarla.

—Salga inmediatamente de aquí hermana o ese bonito rostro, quedará impregnado de sangre. —la chica palideció, llevo sus manos al relicario de oro, él se odió otro poco. Aquí estaba, frente a un altar, que debía ser tan antiguo como la historia misma, apuntando con una Glock, a la frente de una monja. Menudo bastardo estaba hecho, la chica hizo ademán de que en cualquier momento pudiera romper a gritar o llorar por lo que él, levantó la voz y ordenó.

—Esta no es su iglesia, hermana. Y él no es un párroco. Estoy aquí para arrestarlo, eso que iba a hacer con usted, se lo ha hecho a otras tres mujeres. —la joven lloró y efectivamente salió corriendo, el auto que estaba afuera, debía ser de ella, por lo que no le preocupó que no pudiera encontrar el camino a casa.

Una vez terminado el espectáculo, se reunió con el resto. El hechizo de exorcismo era complicado y según Bobby, solo él, —el torturador— podría enunciarlo.

—¡Libérenme y quizá logre que su castigo en el infierno, sea menor! —pregonaba el demonio de ojos violeta a medida que él iba llegando. El símbolo en el piso impedía que pudiera moverse o abandonar ese recipiente para buscar otro. Sherlock estaba impresionado, John, sumamente enfadado, Castiel permanecía a su lado, preparado por si su hermano, en su dolor, decidía cometer algo insensato.

—Claro que te liberaremos, Taltos. —comento Dean, a medida que sacaba el hechizo y comenzaba a recitarlo, el demonio, grito, se retorció y solo mas blasfemias.

—¡Cazador, tu tormento será excelso! ¡Tu alma arderá eternamente y jamás hallará reposo! ¡Nunca volverás a ver a tu madre! Sé de buena fuente que ni siquiera lograste ver a tu padre. ¿Sabes por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Dean Winchester, tú nos liberaste! ¡Eres para nosotros como Moisés, tu que bajaste al infierno para romper tus juramentos y desataste el primer sello!

—¡SILENCIO!—exigió Castiel, pero el demonio continuaba.

—¡Jamás hallaras reposo, jamás hallaras reposo! ¡Sólo dolor y tormento!—la ultima parte del conjuro fue pronunciada, el símbolo que lo retenía ardió bajo sus pies, el fuego lentamente lo fue consumiendo, la carne ennegreció, el Demonio en humo se convirtió, Sherlock se aferró a John, como si ese vórtice, pudiera consumirlos a los dos, y después, nada.

Un manchón oscuro en el piso y cuerpo calcinado hasta los huesos. John se dejó caer contra la espalda de Sherlock en ese momento, el detective lo sostuvo, con ambos brazos por la parte frontal de su cuerpo, lo abrazo con fuerza y pegó el rostro a su hombro.

—¿Está muerto?—pregunto el médico.

—No exactamente, fue regresado al lugar de donde salió, el rincón más oscuro y recóndito del infierno.—contesto Cas a medida que se aproximaba a Dean, no lo abrazó como se consolaban los otros dos, Su relación aun no llega a eso.

—¿Podemos irnos a casa, Sherlock?

—Creí que jamás lo pedirías. —John sonrió sinceramente. La sonrisa que él recordaba y secretamente veneraba.

—¿Ustedes...?—inquirió el Cazador.

—No levantaremos cargos, ni diremos una sola palabra de lo que aquí sucedió, si tienes problemas con la policía local, llama a mi hermano. —Sherlock le tendió una tarjeta. —él se encargará de todo.

—Pareces creer que él puede resolverlo todo.

—Porque puede, es el Gobierno Británico Holmes y si nos permiten, tenemos un cuerpo que enterrar y un vuelo que tomar.

—Hasta luego.—se despidió Dean.

—Hasta nunca.—respondió el consultor, girando sobre sus zapatos y comenzando a andar con toda la clase y elegancia, propia de los altos mandos. Dean reprimió el impulso de señalarle con el dedo de en medio, Castiel sonrió ampliamente, despidiéndose con la mirada del médico, su acompañante rápidamente lo notó.

—¿No querrás irte con ellos? seguro que te hacen espacio es sus mundanas y pacíficas vidas.

—Dean, soy un ángel.

—Casi no lo mencionas, y por tanto, casi se me olvida.

—Significa que de vez en cuando, puedo leer tu mente y saber lo que piensas...

—¿Qué?

—Que sé lo que piensas cuando te miro, me miras o lo miro.

—Cas, jamás habías...

—Conocido a un ángel que entregó sus alas. —interrumpió.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo que oíste, tu conociste a Anna, a ella le arrebataron sus alas, fue exiliada por sus malos actos, por eso no recordaba nada, pero John Watson, debió entregarlas voluntariamente, por eso su luz es distinta a la tuya o a la de cualquiera. En la historia del cielo, hay multitud de leyendas, sobre ángeles que quedaron prendados del alma de algún humano y decidieron bajar a la tierra para poder estar junto a él. Compartir su virtud, su bondad y calor. El resultado nunca resulta exitoso, puede que bajen y pierdan la memoria, que las perversiones del mundo corrompan sus almas, o que el humano al que se presenten, no quiera aceptarlos. También puede que sus almas estén destinadas a encontrarse y separarse constantemente, por la eternidad. Después de todo, despreciar el regalo de nuestro padre, renegar de nuestra herencia angélica, no debería premiarse con amor.

—¿Estas diciendo que esos dos...?

—Posiblemente, esta sea su tercer o cuarta existencia. Pero puedo ver en sus ojos, que por breve que sea el contacto, mientras estén juntos, se encuentran en paz.

—¿Y por qué me dices todo esto, Cas?

—Porque sé lo que piensas, cuando te veo o me ves y lo estoy considerando...

—Espera...¡¿Qué!?—esa pregunta se quedó en el aire. El ángel volvió a esfumarse, dejándolo en la iglesia, rodeado de catacumbas y maldiciones.

—¡No puedes dejar tus alas por mi, Castiel! ¡Te lo prohíbo! —pero el ángel no pensaba lo mismo. Sabía que cuando muriera, las palabras de Taltos se harían realidad. No hallaría reposo, ningún atisbo de serenidad o paz, y él quería que tuviera eso. Su protegido merecía ser feliz y quizá estuviera en sus manos, ayudarlo.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después.  
221B Baker Street.

—¿Sabes que es lo que me sigue resultando extraño, Sherlock?

—¿A parte de que todo el universo se pusiera de cabeza delante de nosotros? ¿De que los demonios existan y aparentemente puedan acoger la apariencia de quien sea?

—Si, —confesó el médico, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué te sigue resultando extraño, John?

—Lo rápido que lo aceptaste, siempre creí que si sucedía algo así, tu cerebro explotaría.

—Pff, eso es imposible, y tu pregunta me resulta absurda.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque para convencerme, sólo necesité escuchar una frase, en la que ya creía.

—¿Y esa fue?

—Los ángeles caminan entre nosotros, John.

.

.


End file.
